


诺灿

by PET9900



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PET9900/pseuds/PET9900
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 3





	诺灿

*为车而车的老土梗  
*人设oooooooocc  
*肾入！！！！！！！  
*总裁攻×主播受

1.  
当ID名为JN的用户连续两天刷下十个萨摩耶平台最高等级 一万一个的狗粮时 李东赫在下播第一时间私聊加上了这个神秘人的微信。  
他一个娱乐向游戏玩家主播，毫无技术可言，纯以技术不行聊骚出名，一般看他直播的以学生或饭后闲着蛋疼无聊的人为多，所以虽然刷礼物的人很多但都是小鱼干(最低)的最多，那种就不会在意，但这个JN他必须好好问问！等下可别是小学生偷爸妈卡！他李东赫可不想上社会新闻，得赶紧把钱给人小学生还上顺便教育开导一下！

🐻：你好 我是主播嗨酱尼 小朋友多大了呢  
JN：？... 那个朋友吗？...挺大的吧...  
🐻：？你不是本人  
JN：【图片】...刚刚照的 不过我们会不会发展有点快  
🐻：嗯 是挺大的....卧槽？不是！卧槽！我问你年龄你发你屌照是什么鬼！！！什么发展！老娘─(寒国脏话)  
JN：....srds 被白嫖🐔的是我呢，对不起啊忘记介绍，我20好几的人了，刷礼物是因为喜欢你，没想到你加我，你平时骚话说的我以为你真的约砸礼物的人...  
🐻：....................我不是我没有！这种洗脑包你都信！你不是小学生是什么！  
JN：语音(对不起，误会你了，(笑)那我可以追你吗，想和你一起打游戏)  
日..............这声音太他妈可以了吧，就在李东赫已经脑补出一张不用人吹都自动帅飞宇宙的帅脸时，对面大屌帅脸发来视频。李东赫点了接受，差点手机砸脸上，尼玛！这他妈是法国卢浮宫遗失的雕塑天神下凡人间历劫，缓过神来开始后悔没敷那50一贴的面膜。  
“这样视频就不会误会我是小学生了吧”李帝努笑了一下，李东赫已经浸在名为李帝努帅气的坛子里..犯规了!!别笑啊你别笑!!笑到我心里去了，这真不是什么大明星吗...  
“不是 帅哥你刚刚说什么？你喜欢我！我？”  
“嗯，你...很好看...也很甜...想品尝”

2.  
自从双方聊熟面基后，才是了解彼此的开始。  
比如李帝努居然就是萨摩耶平台老板。  
比如李东赫开这个直播是因为他哥说他很适合。  
比如李东赫他哥李马克居然是李帝努哥们。  
比如李帝努早在很久就一见钟情李东赫。  
比如就是李帝努怂恿李马克叫李东赫开直播...

那年暑假李帝努去李马克家玩，开门的不是李马克是另一个生面孔。  
“我哥在楼上”  
那是一个和他差不多大小的小男孩，一手抓着冰淇淋一手拖着只娃娃，软甜音和呆呆翘起的呆毛 好看的眼鼻嘴激发他某种奇怪的感觉，五个字记到现在的只有他了，后来李帝努和李马克去了国外留学就没见过这个曾给他莫名其妙说不上算不算心动的人了，但问他他依旧会答：很好看，很甜。再大一点，通过李马克给看的照片，开始出现成年的他在梦里，会再加一句，想品尝。

李东赫，一个虽然是颜值即王道主义者，但事实上因为他本身好看又好相处会说话，所以他从不缺桃花，但也从不与桃花纠缠，因为他很清醒的知道没有爱就不会受伤，可以说是爱看帅哥的成熟理智0了。所以刚开始他和李帝努认识是有震撼一下下啦，只是没想到向来习惯把暧昧期磨成哥俩好的李东赫也会有今天，李帝努！可怕的帅直男！！  
每天宝贝早宝贝晚，还要每天问他吃什么，一听他吃外卖立马飞去他家，带着五星级打包回来的饭菜热了一起吃，大老板给小员工晒衣服，洗碗，陪打游戏，陪逛街....简直贴心如养女儿 ，  
要说什么时候有了一点点不一样的感觉吧 就是那次照常起床上班的一天，胃一阵绞痛，李东赫一手捂着肚子皱眉，刚要起来吃药，低血糖居然不合时宜一起上来，他这才操蛋骂自己住连死了都没人知道吧，两耳嗡嗡，身子控制不住的往前倒，倒在地上闭眼前一秒被人揽怀里，那人把手里糖果放入他嘴里。插头重新插上电板，暂停的电影又开始播放，阳光从没拉紧的窗帘照进来，大口呼吸心跳加速。奇怪。明明不是第一次低血糖晕倒也不是第一次胃痛，可他就是好想哭，抱紧那人，那人轻轻拍扶着他背。哭够以后，李帝努才开始教育道“知道有低血糖不会准备点糖在口袋里，下次再这样我就用嘴喂你了”，李东赫看了他好久，过了一会恢复精神的李东赫这才略略略的应过，他实际在想他是不是对李帝努有一点点心动。他的念叨都好好听...

3.  
“宝贝，这些都是你亲手做的呀，真是心灵手巧了我的宝” 李马克笑着抱着料理台前围着围裙的黄仁俊，黄仁俊也笑的一脸甜，转过身搂住李马克脖子，两人眼对眼鼻对鼻呼吸热气，正准备来个法式热吻时──叮叮─叮叮─  
“.....”  
“.....我的”  
“我靠李东赫！”黄仁俊看到是李东赫立马撒开李马克。  
“喂，东赫？咋滴了咋滴了，你别哭你别哭！爸爸这就去！！”黄仁俊甩开李马克脱下围裙一气呵成。  
“我的弟又咋的啦？”看厨房play失败的李马克抓起车钥匙自然充当司机。  
“7号酒吧，你弟这家伙失恋了”黄仁俊低着头给李东赫啪啦啪啦发着什么。  
“哈？他都没恋怎么个失？”李马克帮人系好安全带发出疑问。  
黄仁俊突然从屏幕中抬起头狠狠瞪向李马克，那个架势要把李马克吃了，“李帝努是吧！”  
“他俩？他俩在一起了！？不是还在追吗”李·真的一脸懵·马克，黄仁俊继续啪啦啪啦着。  
两人到了酒吧，找到吧台上喝空好几瓶的人。  
“东赫啊，到底怎么回事？那个姓李的欺负你？把他给爷叫过来！爷打的他见不到明天的太阳”  
“仁俊啊未来一周都下雨”李马克划出天气预报  
“你住嘴！”  
“仁俊...我曾经说过吧，不喜欢上任何一个人就不会受伤...可是听到他要相亲了就好难受啊...怎么这样...他无数次说喜欢我，我只有拒绝...”李东赫抬起头两眼通红，可把黄仁俊心疼坏了，赶紧朝李马克甩了甩手势。坐在李东赫另一边 自己也倒上一杯酒。  
“因为你喜欢他呀，东赫，我认证不喜欢上别人就不会受伤，但事实上遇到一个你喜欢的人你不去抓住才会受伤，试着给你们俩一次机会吧”  
“可他爸妈催他相亲，上一次告白我拒绝他了...”  
“他要是真的喜欢你不会去的，如果去了证明他不值得你喜欢，同时爷也会让他知道花儿为什么那么红。”  
另一边李马克打李帝努电话正要开骂，李帝努那边居然已经出现在他面前。  
“东赫在哪！”李帝努来的急急匆匆，气喘吁吁松了松领带问道。  
“好意思来！”李马克抓住李帝努领口。  
这时候黄仁俊已经挽着李东赫走出来了，李帝努撒开李马克，追过去把李东赫拉到自己面前。  
“你干嘛！放开我”  
李马克正要冲上去救亲弟，被黄仁俊拦下，示意他俩是得好好谈谈了。  
“我有话和你说”李帝努把李东赫拉进车里。  
“你说，说完我就下车。”李东赫眼睛还红红的，散发酒气，让人又怜又爱。  
“你胃不好你喝什么酒？”  
“这关你什么事吗？我都拒绝了能不能不要黏我了啊”这样我怕我会更喜欢你。  
“承认喜欢我很难吗？”  
“你自恋啊我都拒绝...唔...”  
李东赫还没说完就被吻住，莫名其妙吻的像最后一次一样真挚又深沉...  
“你小姐妹发给我了，所以能那么自恋。东赫，都说了我很早就喜欢你了，之前是，之后也会一直是”李帝努轻轻拭李东赫眼角未干的泪。“我永远不会让你受伤，还有你怎么那么爱哭呀”李帝努紧紧抱住李东赫。  
“啊对了，相亲？你听公司人胡说的吧，是有这回事，我专程赶回去和我爸妈出柜了。以后不会再有这回事。”  
“我才没误会！载我回去啦我想睡觉！”  
李帝努笑着抚了抚李东赫头毛。正要启动车子才想起。  
“那你答应吗？做我男朋友。”  
“做做做，赶紧回家啦困死了”  
李东赫眯着眼睛想着他有什么值得李帝努喜欢的，想着想着睡着了，再醒来已经在李帝努家。  
“怎么在你家？”  
“？不是回家睡觉吗”  
“李帝努你....嘶...”要死，胃病他怎么又双叒来啊！李东赫捂着肚子没力气和李帝努耍嘴皮子。  
“怎么了？胃病又犯了？叫你不要喝酒不要喝酒...”  
那晚李东赫被一口一口喂着李少爷第一次煮的热粥，李少亲自吹了吹送嘴里的热水，还贴心扶着他的小兄弟上厕所，连晚上都是李少爷抱着李东赫睡的，他的手自带热水袋效果，捂的李东赫的胃很舒服。  
啊.....对呀，之前晕倒如果不是因为李帝努每天都会来接自己去上班他真的就晕在那了，今天不是他来解释他要自己消化个好几年也不定消化得掉，现在不是他这样捂着又是和以往胃痛一样一夜睡不着，李帝努...他真的挺好的。  
那晚李东赫做梦了，他打开门，是初中时期的李帝努，他紧紧抱着他说道“我也喜欢你”

4.  
李帝努刚下班回来就迎来李东赫的树袋熊抱。  
“干嘛呢宝贝”李帝努笑了笑拍了拍人屁股。  
“你太好了 报答你不行？”李东赫双手环住李帝努脑袋，嘴巴轻咬着李帝努耳朵。  
李东赫，一个绝不会委屈自己和十分替人着想的主，热情主动开放有情调，他俩在一起后就计划着什么时候搞一次了，前几天没抓着机会今天终于逮到了。  
李帝努，一个从还没在一起就打算学小说那样，从炮友做起的小狼狗，梦里梦过好几次，更是早就按耐不住。  
所以双方虽都是初尝禁果，但清纯害羞什么的一点都不存在。  
李东赫主动和李帝努唇舌交缠。亲的很急舌头使劲钻李帝努口里与他纠缠。  
“看来我们东赫很急啊？”  
“少废话”  
李帝努笑了笑，从门板亲到大床，又是揉嫩瓣又是揉着乳头，亲的过程李东赫已经被扒的一丝不挂，李帝努沿着脖子锁骨小腹往下亲，最后舌头停留在两点粉色的乳头，粉的让李帝努怀疑自己在搞儿童，李东赫真的一点都不害羞，抱着李帝努头胸往李帝努嘴里送，李帝努舌头在乳头边绕了一圈再紧紧吮吸轻轻咬着，未感受过的触电般的感觉让李东赫忍不住嘤嘤呻吟。嘴没停手也没闲下，李帝努拿过润滑剂，李东赫两条长腿挂李帝努肩上，李帝努无师自通的给李东赫做着扩张，手指抹上黏液一点点进入温热未开发过的小穴，手指被夹的紧紧的，李帝努温柔搅弄着，等东赫有点适应了再慢慢加入两根手指开始来回抽插，李东赫脸颊一片潮红的呻吟，一只手还咬嘴里像是享受，又加入一根手指抽插的时候已经可以带出润滑剂的透明液体，李东赫叫的频率更紧了觉得自己好像要飘起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊..唔..慢点..要玩坏了”  
李帝努没有要停的意思，要把人用手指带到高潮，笑着问我们东赫爽不爽呢，这个场景他终于如愿了，再一下摸到那个敏感点，李东赫脚趾忍不住蜷缩，腰抬起腿想夹紧，李帝努恶趣味有一下没一下避开，李东赫快哭出声，自己扭动屁股让李帝努插到那里，哼哼唧唧得逞后伴随一声呻吟就这样射在自己小腹上。还没缓过来李帝努已经把热的发胀的性器掏出来，见东西的尺寸李东赫吞了口口水。  
“说好报答我你光自己爽完啦？”  
李东赫艰难坐起身爬过来，小心翼翼的抚上发烫的东西，软软的舌头舔几下柱身后一口含住，没技巧却努力的吞到最深，呛得自己要呕，最后李帝努来感觉才按着李东赫头抽插几下，要拔出来射的时候被李东赫含住射进嘴里当着他面吞下去，接着李东赫就被李帝努按到身下，扩张好的粉嫩小穴早就一张一缩流着黏液，李东赫一点点吃下去李帝努这比三根手指还粗的东西废了不少力气，终于全部吃下去的李东赫觉得自己快开成两半，等适应后李帝努才开始抽插，李帝努这家伙的体力真的可怕，各种姿势体位把李东赫都榨干射了三次了他还没射，最后射还得是李东赫哭着求他射里面才射的，拔出来后李东赫整个人已经没有力气，李帝努满意的看了看自己的精液从李东赫小穴流出，高兴的抱着人去清洗，却没忍住又在浴缸里搞了一次，李东赫表示以后他自己清洗...死狼狗死变态....

5.  
“所以你那时候到底给李帝努发了什么啊？”咖啡店里养眼如拍画报的两个人搅着奶茶。  
“你...真的要看？”  
“看！有什么不能看的！”黄仁俊不确定的表情更坚定了李东赫要看的心！  
黄仁俊划出自己和李帝努那天酒吧的记录。  
【视频】  
李东赫抱着酒瓶大哭着“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜法国卢浮宫遗失的雕塑被我弄丢了啊仁俊，天神下凡人间历劫李杰诺我爱你啊呜呜呜呜呜呜”

“......删了吧”  
“为什么啊？我感觉你是假醉真想法哈哈哈哈哈哈哈人李帝努一来你还无敌理智呢哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“住嘴！聊天结束！我要去蹲大老板下班了！”  
“嘿，别走啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“告辞！单记得买！”  
李东赫拎包走人后黄仁俊才笑着搅了搅奶茶继续划下一段视频。  
李东赫已经清醒低着头好看的手指玩着空酒杯。“仁俊...我曾经说过吧，不喜欢上任何一个人就不会受伤...可是听到他要相亲了就好难受啊...怎么这样...他无数次说喜欢我，我只有拒绝...我好像有点喜欢他。”


End file.
